The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for installing an air tap onto a pipe containing pressurized fluid.
When compressed fluid systems such as compressed air systems have been in service and require modification, such as tapping an additional pipe onto an existing pipe, conventional methods typically require that a section of the pipe being worked must be isolated or the entire compressed fluid system must be shutdown and depressurized before an air tap is added. As a result, any equipment or processes depending on the compressed fluid must be taken out of service or shifted to an alternate supply. In addition, any cuttings and debris generated by cutting the existing pipe often enter the pipework, contaminating the fluid system and causing potential problems to filters, tools, and other equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,240 to Granovski relates to a pipe tapping device for attaching a branch device to a main pipeline without disconnecting or interrupting the flow through the main pipeline. The apparatus is used for only a single application and the saddle, valve, and cutting tool of the device constitute an integral assembly that becomes a permanent part of the system onto which the apparatus is installed.
A need exists for a pipe tapping system that can use an off-the-shelf saddle and valve which become a permanent part of the compressed fluid system without the need to permanently include the tapping or cutting tool in the system.
A need further exists for a reusable pressurized fluid pipe tapping apparatus that can be used many times and thus is less expensive to use than tapping or cutting tools that can only be used one time.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for connecting a pipe for an ancillary device or system to the outside wall of an existing pipe by using a fitting and valve connection. According to the present invention, a saddle or connecting plate is mounted to an existing pipe and a flow valve is connected to the connecting plate and set to an open position. The tapping apparatus of the present invention is connected to the valve and includes a cutting bit that extends though the valve, through the connection plate, and contacts the existing pipe where it cuts a coupon from the existing pipe and catches the coupon. After the coupon is cut from the side wall of the existing pipe, the coupon and cutting bit are removed from the valve and the valve can be closed to facilitate removal of the tapping device from the valve. The tapping device including the cutting bit can then be disconnected from the valve and removed to be used again.
The design of the tapping apparatus provides for the collection of cutting debris in a chamber in the apparatus and prevents the debris from entering the compressed air system being tapped. Energy from the compressed air in the pipe system is used to wash the debris through the apparatus along a flow path having a chamber design. A filter is provided within the tapping apparatus to trap cuttings and finer debris yet allow air to purge from the apparatus. Compressed fluid flowing through the apparatus exits the apparatus through a miniature muffler.
The apparatus can be provided in a kit according to the present invention which includes interchangeable adapters, connectors, and cutting tools to quickly configure the apparatus for a wide variety of tap and pipe sizes.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are only intended to provide a further explanation of the present invention, as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this application, illustrate several exemplary embodiments of the present invention and together with description, serve to explain the principles of the present invention.